sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Behind the Mask (album)
Behind the Mask is the fifteenth studio album by British-American rock band Fleetwood Mac, released in 1990. It was the first album released by the band after the departure of guitarist Lindsey Buckingham. He was replaced by Billy Burnette and Rick Vito, both guitar players, singers and songwriters. Fleetwood Mac thus became a six-piece band with four singer/songwriters. The album was not as successful as its predecessor, Tango in the Night, nor did it spawn any big hit singles although "Save Me" made the US Top 40, while "Love Is Dangerous" and "Skies the Limit" enjoyed some airplay. "Save Me" and "Skies the Limit" were much more successful in Canada, where they both reached the Top 30. Though it barely reached the US Top 20, the album entered the UK Albums Chart at number 1 and achieved platinum status there.British Phonographic Industry online database Following the album's release and subsequent world tour, bandmembers Stevie Nicks and Rick Vito left the band, though Nicks would rejoin in 1997. The cover for the album was created by photographer Dave Gorton. He stated that the band did not wish to appear on the front cover of the album and Mick Fleetwood himself suggested that he create an image that "spiritually symbolised" the band instead. The album cover earned a Grammy nomination in 1991 for "Best Album Package". Critical reception The album received very mixed reviews. AllMusic retrospectively gave the album 1.5/5 stars, their lowest rating of any Fleetwood Mac album, calling Buckingham's departure "a severe blow" for the band and saying that "the songs are among the least inspired the band ever recorded." Other critics, however, praised the new line-up. The Los Angeles Times gave the album 3.5/5 stars, commenting that "without Buckingham's obsessively unique vision, the group has embraced an all-for-one, one-for-all attitude for what sounds like the most truly group effort since Rumours, or perhaps even since 1972's Bare Trees." Rolling Stone rated it as 4/5 stars, claiming that "the addition of Rick Vito and Billy Burnette is the best thing to ever happen to Fleetwood Mac" and that "not since Rumours has Fleetwood Mac recorded pain so unwaveringly and sounded this together." Track listing Personnel ;Fleetwood Mac *Stevie Nicks – vocals *Billy Burnette – guitar, vocals *Rick Vito – guitar, vocals *Christine McVie – keyboards, synthesizer, vocals *John McVie – bass guitar *Mick Fleetwood – drums, percussion, spoken word on "In the Back of My Mind" ;Additional musicians *Lindsey Buckingham – acoustic guitar on "Behind the Mask" *Asanté – percussion on "Freedom" *Stephen Croes – Synclavier, synthesizer, keyboards, percussion ;Production *Producers: Greg Ladanyi and Fleetwood Mac *Engineer: Greg Ladanyi, Bob Levy, Dennis Mays *Assistant engineers: Craig Porteils, Duane Seykora, Brett Swain, Paula Wolak *Photography: Dave Gorton *Mixing: Greg Ladanyi *Mastering: Stephen Marcussen *Programming: Stephen Croes, Dan Garfield *Art direction: Jeri Heiden Charts and certifications Charts ;Weekly charts ;Year-end charts ;Singles chart Certifications |autocat=yes}} References Category:Fleetwood Mac albums Category:1990 albums Category:Albums produced by Greg Ladanyi Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by John McVie Category:Albums produced by Mick Fleetwood Category:Albums produced by Christine McVie it:Behind the Mask#Musica